


Podfic of Shag Me Maybe

by IAm_Johnlocked



Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John, Coming Out, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAm_Johnlocked/pseuds/IAm_Johnlocked
Summary: When I first met you at Bart’s,Cupid was slinging his darts,I felt something in my parts,But I said I'm not gay...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952890
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sing Me a Song





	Podfic of Shag Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shag Me Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278502) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> I had to change a phrase because it made more sense to me, as well as having to censor a word because I don't swear unless there's no rhyming alternative that fits. I hope you don't mind too much.
> 
> For copyright reasons, here's the karaoke track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qG520Uw8lUA

You can listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/80q66231zh9tv75/Sh%2Ag_Me_Maybe/file).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about the quality of this. I recorded it on my phone.  
> Thank you, DaisyFairy and Podfixx, for teaching me how to make podfics!


End file.
